Pole Dancer
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Roxas thinks he's good for nothing. Axel shows him he's wrong, but when past come back to haunt them what will happen? What if the past isn't the only problem Rated M for language drugs death lime and implied rape Akuroku, with side pairings Soriku, Zemy
1. Chapter 1 Help me

Pole Dancer  
by Littlemonsterfeet94  
Chaptar one: Help me

A/N: Hi, everyone this is Byebye908, now Littlemonsterfeet94, I have a new name now. I'm going to be redoing Pole Dancer along with finishing because I'm not happy with some things.

"Demyx, why are we here?"

"So you can get your mind off of what's her name? Lauren? Laura? Larry?" Spoke a man with a blonde mullet slash Mohawk. He wore a black tank top and blue jeans with ripped up knees.

"Larxene." Mumbled a man with flaming red hair that was spiked ever where with two tear drop tattoos under each of his eyes. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a red tank top. But his eyes, where what people noticed first glance, they were a bright brilliant green. "Dem, I loved her with all my heart, nothing is going to get her off my mind."

"Come on Axie just try, I promise if you hate it I'll never try to help you again?"

"Fine, whatever." Axel took a quick look around. "I thought Zexion was meeting us here."

"He had to cancel because of some kind of new book coming out. He really needs to learn how to take that stick out of his ass."

"Or you." Mumbled Axel just loud enough that only he could hear.

They both walked over to a booth and sat themselves down. The music changed to a woman singing. All the lights went off besides the ones on the little stage in the far back. Everyone looked over to see a blonde haired boy. His blonde locks were all swept to one side in spikes. He had on a short black skirt with red knee high stockings and red shoes. He wore a black tank top with a red design all over the front. He walked over to the pole and started dancing a quite a erotic dance to the beat of the music. Axel couldn't believe how beautiful and cute this blonde was up on the stage.

_On any given night,  
Catch me on the floor,  
Working up the sweat,  
That's what music is for,  
I'd rather not explain,  
For me it's just usual,_

Axel watched as the boy danced up and down the pole as if it were a real person he were dancing on. He watched as the boy threw back his head letting a low moan that no one could hear but all could see. Axel could feel his pants growing tighter by the second, Demyx noticed this and smirked in his head.

"Axie, I'm going to go get us drinks." Demyx stood up and ran over to the bar and order two beers for himself and Axel. Demyx waited around the bar not wanting to go back to his and Axel's table in till the "dance" was over with.

_You can catch me poppin' like,  
__Dropin' like,  
Ain't no stoppin' like,  
Are you watchin' like,  
You can catch me poppin' like,  
Dropin' like,  
Ain't no stoppin' like,  
Are you watching like,_

Axel watched as all the men and a few woman tried to get the angel to come over to them. Axel let out a chuckle. He knew they'd never get the boy. He felt a little hurt by the thought. Wait, why did he care? He'd never seen this boy before now. Plus he loved Larxene, a freaking girl, boobs and all. So what was this? Was it lust? Longing? Axel was to lost in his thoughts to noticed the song had ended and gone back to the normal songs of the club and the boy had came off the stage and was now walking straight over to Axel.

When the blonde haired boy was standing right in front of Axel only then did Axel finally notice him standing there. Axel jumped a little but then looked up into the boy's eyes. They were a sky blue. The boy let a little chuckle out before sitting on the chair across from Axel. Only then did Axel notice that Demyx had yet to return. He looked around looking for Demyx.

"Where the hell is that dude?" Axel murmured just loud enough for the boy to pick it up.

"Who?" Spoke the boy.

Axel jumped and looked over to the boy across from himself. "This dude that came here with me. He left to go get drinks and has yet to return."

"Oh, you mean the guy who was at the bar a couple minutes ago."

"Ya." Axel scratched the back of his head, deciding it may be best to drop the topic as of were Demyx was. "Ummm, so what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas. How about you?"

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel pointed a finger to his temple.

"I think so." Roxas let out a little laugh. "So, I haven't seen you here before. You new to town or just new to the scene?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years so I guess you could say I'm somewhat new to the scene."

"I see." A awkward silence hung in the air. "So umm, want to go dance?"

"Thought you'd want to take one of the men drooling over you?"

"If I wanted to be raped sure. But I'd rather not."

"Hey, Roxas before we go dance can I ask you something?"

"I guess that's okay. What is it Axel?"

"You don't seem like the type to work here. So I was just wondering why you were here?"

"Ya, I don't really like it here. But with my mom being a hooker and my dad being a drug dealer. I guess I don't really know how to do anything but that." Roxas hung his head down.  
Axel walked around the table and kneeled in front of the boy.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure your good at a lot of other stuff then "dancing"."

A tear feel from Roxas' eye. "I'm not, I'm useless. No one loves me." Roxas said in a died of energy voice. Axel wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

Why do I feel for him? I only just meet the kid. So why do I feel as through I've got to help him?

"Hey, Roxas I'll make you a deal. If you leave this place, I'll show you that your loved and not useless. I'll give you a life. A happy life. One you'll love. How's that sound?"

"Why are you doing this for me? You just meet me."

"Because I hate seeing blonde, beautiful, boys named Roxas crying." Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes with tears still running down his face but a smile on his face.

"I think that be good."

A/N: The song Roxas was dancing to is Heartbeat by Madonna.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving in

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chaptar two: Moving in

A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long. I started high school so less time to write. Hope you enjoy the new chappie.

Axel was waiting in the parking lot of the club for, Roxas. Axel and Roxas had talked about where Roxas would stay, his life and about what Roxas really wanted to be. Axel felt for the boy. He was only seventeen it turned out. Axel thought maybe he would teach Roxas how to read and write maybe even a little math.

Demyx was in the back seat waiting to meet Roxas. Demyx had yet to meet the boy he only knew whatever Axel had cared to tell him. Which meant Axel told him his name and nothing else.

"Axie, why's it taking so long for Roxas to come out?" Demyx whined to the red head.

"Demyx it takes time for stuff like this. Why don't you like text Zexion to death I'm sure he'd love if you did."

"Axie, Zexy says not to bother him when he's busy."

"Dem, it just means he wants you to." Demyx looked at Axel not believing what the red head was saying.

"How stupid do you think I am Axel?"

The two sat in Axel's car listen to the radio waiting for Roxas to come out.

After about ten minutes Roxas came out in his stage uniform still but now with a black bunny hug on and a black back pack slug on his one shoulder. Roxas slowly walked over to the two in the car. Axel, got out the one side and walked over and took the blonde's backpack and through it in the back with Demyx.

"Hey Roxas." Roxas didn't say anything back so Axel just opened the door and let the boy get in the passenger seat. Axel slammed the door shut and walked over to his side and got in. "So do you need anything from home?"

"Umm, I don't think so. All I really own are my outfits for on stage, this bunny hug, a pair of pjs and a bed. Otherwise nothing."

"Well, then we'll go to my and my room mates' place." Axel put the car in drive and drove off.

**~*~**

The three entered Demyx' and Axel's home to find a silver haired man sitting on the couch reading. Demyx ran over and glomped the man.

"ZEXY!!!!!!! Look what Axie found."

"Demyx get off of Zexy." Demyx crawled off of the man and sat beside him. "Anyways Zexy this is Roxas. Rox this is Zexion, he's our roommate too. Zexy, Rox will be staying here with us." Zexion didn't say a word just went back to reading.

"Will guess that's a okay. So Rox." Axel turned to the boy standing beside him grinning. Roxas gulped at the look. "We only have two bedrooms. Dem and Zexy share a room cause their boyfriends. So I guess you'll be staying in my room." Axel stared at the boy waiting for what he thought of that idea. Roxas just smiled and nodded his head at Axel. "Well I guess then we should go get you settled down. Follow me Rox." Axel walked down a white hallway with Roxas following after him.

They both stopped at a door with flames painted onto it. "Well Rox this is my room." Axel pushed open the door. Axel stepped into the room and stared back at the boy just staring at his room.

Roxas after getting over his shocked walked in. "T-this is yo-you-your ro-room? I-it's h-huge." Axel chuckled as the boy wondered around the room looking at everything.

"No Rox." Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel with a puzzled look. "It's our room." Roxas smiled and ran over to Axel and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest.

A/N: Sorry it's so short I know fail on me. I promise longer and better next time. And maybe updated sooner . Just high school eats my free time and the rest gets eaten by homework -_-


	3. Chapter 3 Hurtful past

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter three: Hurtful past

A/N: Sorry the last chappie didn't go anywhere but this was one got big stuff so I didn't want to cut it up. So here it goes:

Roxas woke up in a cold sweat. He had that dream again. The one with the man, who only laughed at Roxas' crying.

Roxas looked over at the digital clock on the night stand. It was only three am. No one would be up at this time Roxas thought. Roxas slowly crawled out of bed and walked down the white hall to the living room. Roxas was wrong. There sat Zexion still reading under a small light on the nightstand.

"Hello, Roxas." Roxas jumped at Zexion's words. He hadn't thought Zexion had heard him. "Thought you'd be asleep. Axel snoring again?"

"Umm, no. I just had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. So why you still up?"

"Demyx is like a ape to sleep with so I sleep when Demyx is out. Saves me a few bruises." They both chuckled as the images that came that their minds.

"So you don't sleep then?"

"No, just not with Demyx. The couch is just as comfy." They both stood there in a awkward silence in till Zexion broke it. "So Axel said that you don't have the best of pasts. Care to share?"

"Umm, not really. Ya know I don't like it and it's hard to say to people I don't know to well. No offense."

"None taken. So anyone know your staying here?"

"Nope. I just quit my job and came here. No one would care if I went missing. They'd probably be happy. They'd probably say, now that bitch is gone, let's party."

"I see. Why don't I go make us some hot chocolate?"

"Okay." Roxas took a seat on the couch while Zexion went off to make them some hot chocolate. Now taking time to look around the place it was quite nice. There was a lot of paintings and plants everywhere. A few books and video games here and there. There was a photo of Axel, Demyx and Zexion as little kids playing in a sand box. They looked to be six or so. Roxas couldn't help to notice how Zexion had his hair out of his face and Axel didn't have tattoos. Roxas got up to take a closer look at it.

When he took a closer look he noted that Axel hair was black not red and Zexion's was more blonde then his silver. If it weren't for Demyx or their eye color he'd thought it was totally different people. He looked a few feet away he spotted another photo. This one was of the three of them and a boy. They were all smiling and eating ice cream. The other boy had silver hair. He looked to be a lot older then his real age Roxas thought.

Roxas wasn't paying attention when Zexion walked back in with two mugs.

"I wonder who this is." Roxas mumbled to himself not knowing Zexion was there.

"That's Riku." Roxas jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice.

"Who's Riku?"

"He's my younger brother. He...he...he.." Zexion broke out crying and dropped the mugs. Roxas ran over to him trying to comfort him.

"Zexion shhhh it's all fine."

"NO IT'S NOT I WAS DRIVING THAT CAR. I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" Zexion ran out the door as Axel and Demyx ran in to see what was wrong. Seeing Zexion run out Demyx ran after him. Axel walked over to Roxas who was still in shock.

"Hey Rox you okay?"

"What just happened? I asked who Riku was and he just started to cry."

"Come sit Rox. I'll tell you everything." The two walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You see Riku is Zexion's younger brother. The both of them one night went out to get food. Zexion just got his license. It was late at night and icy. Zexion's car lost control and they ran straight into a tree. Riku got hit in the head and lost his version. Zexion was in a coma for three months and lost one of his eyes. He blames himself for what happened to Riku."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking. But where's Riku now?"

"I really don't know. Zexion was to upset to speak to him. And me and Dem stuck with him."

"Why don't you go looking for him then?"

"I don't know. I guess cause Zexion would freak out. He tries to keep calm but he's really broken and shaken up."

"I see. WAIT! I know a Riku. He couldn't see either. He was with some guy that paid me to will pleasure him for the night. Riku didn't want it and just paid me and sent me home. I don't know if it was the same one."

"Did he have silver hair? Long bangs?"

"Hmmm, ya he did."

"That be him then. Silver hair and the name Riku aren't common."

"I asked him how he lost his version he said it was his curse for being such a bother to his brother. Do you think that maybe they could really get back together? I still have his friend's number."

"I don't know Rox."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because..."

"GOD Axel think for yourself. Stop thinking of what Zexion would freaking want." Roxas ran out of the door and past Zexion and Demyx and down the street.

He'd been running for about thirty minutes now and he could see the club. He knew every night Riku's friend came to the club. He got to the doors and the guard let him in with no questions. Roxas ran over to the man's usual table. There he sat.

"So Rox-ass couldn't get enough of this."

"No Xigbar. Do you have Riku's number or address or something on you?"

"Why don't you go talk to him yourself. He's over at the bar." Roxas spun around to see a silver head sitting at the bar.

"Thanks Xigbar." Roxas ran over to Riku. "Umm sir would your name be Riku?" The man in question spun around and face Roxas.

"Yes that'd be what they call me."

"Umm, can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"What about?"

"Your brother, Axel, Demyx."

"How do you know about them? Do you know where they are?"

"Ya. Come on let's go to a diner or something." The two walked out of the club and down the street to a empty diner. They both walked in and ordered coffees.

"So how do you know them?"

"They took me into their place. You know Zexion blames himself for what happened to you."

"I know I've been looking for them. Umm..."

"Roxas."Roxas filled in for Riku.

"Well, Roxas will you take me to them?"

"Ya for sure." They both finished their coffees and Riku paid for them. They walked out of the diner.

"Do you want to get a ride in my car to your place?"

"Ya sure." They both walked back to the club and found Riku's car. They climbed in. "WAIT! How can you see the road?"

Riku chuckled. "My partner paid for a surgery so I can see now. It's not prefect. Like I can't see super close stuff."

"I see."

"Well where do you live Roxas?"

"On Twilight Drive, 138." They both drove in silence to the house. When they reached the house they both climbed out of the car and walked up the drive.

Roxas rung the door bell. They waited a few minutes in till Axel opened the door. "Hey Ro--" His jaw fell open. He just stared at Riku.

"Hey Axel who is it?" Yelled Demyx. He came up with Zexion behind Axel. They both just stared in shock at Riku.

"I said I would bring him back didn't I. I never brake my promises."

A/N: Was it just me or was that cheesy? . Oh will I think it's sweet. Oh anyone got a idea who Riku's "partner" is? XD


	4. Chapter 4 Marriage?

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter four: Marriage?!?!?

A/N: OMG i'm so so so so sorry for not updating but I started high school along with a lot of shit in life and making new friends and stopping with meds. Okay stop rambling but yes i'm super sorry and my writing style has change some so ya . it's not to much different. Please note i'm going to write from now on from Roxas' POV like 1 person POV so ya how you like it. teehee

I looked over at Zexion. He just stood there, mouth open, eyes full of tears, and squeezing Demyx's hand. I could feel Riku shifting around behind me nervously. I knew I had to say something or we'd be standing here all night.

"So, umm ya." I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. No this wasn't awkward at all.

"May be this was a bad idea, I'll just go." I spun around and grabbed Riku's arm before he left.

"No, just stay please." I whispered so only Riku could hear.

"I don't know." He hung his head. I knew tears were coming.

"Riku, please stay." It was Axel. Now I was shocked why would Axel want him here now?

Neither me or Riku spoke me just turned around and saw the others walk into the living room and followed. I took a seat beside Riku. I turned to see how Zexion was doing. He looked surprised, sad, and worried.

This was awkward for sure now. No one knew how to start talking. I knew I couldn't say anything. It was up to them to start it off now.

"I want to ride on your disco st---"

"Hey." I looked over to Riku to see he had a cell phone pressed up to his ear. I looked around to see everyone was staring at him.

"Ya love, I'm right now at a............house......No love, don't worry about it. I'm fine.........Yes I promise............Hold on then." Riku took the phone away from his ear. "Ummm you guys my partner was wondering if they could come over cause their really worried about me?"

We all looked over to Zexion knowing it was his decision. He nodded his head and Riku put the phone back up to his ear. "Ya it's fine, but how are you going to get here?.........Twilight Drive, 138......I know it's a short walk from home but it's late.........Okay...........See you then love......bye.........Love you to." He closed his cell phone and put it back in his pants pocket. "Sorry about that." He looked nervous all over again.

"It's fine." We all looked over to Zexion in surprised. Wasn't he mad Riku was here? "But who is this "partner"?"

"Umm will, he's my husband." Now my head was swimming. Riku was married and still went to strip clubs, and clubs in general. I know a lot of married men do but the older ones not this young. Wasn't the marriage working will?"

"So what's his name?" Demyx basically yell out loud.

"Sora."........Did he just say what I think he said?

"S--s---Sora?!?!?!?" I sputtered out. It couldn't be. Just then I heard the door bell ring. I jumped up and said I'd get it and rushed to the door. Most luckily when I opened this door it answer all my questions. Or so I hoped.

A/N: Sorry I just have to do that. XD will I don't have to but I want to MUWHAHA. God they make it hard to post a Chappy anymore .


	5. Chapter 5: Is it really a big deal?

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Five: Is it really a big deal?

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner just a lot of crap and skool and gah ya life happened again =.= plus getting a job didn't help any.

Standing right in front of me was a man, I thought I'd never see again. He had spiky, brown hair. He wore baggy sweat pants along with a over sized sweater, and black vans. He had a crown pedant around his neck. This couldn't be happening, could it? My twin brother after supposedly died was standing right there in front of me. I could feel my body start to shake. I knew everyone was looking at me now as I cried. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and soft lips kiss on my neck, in a attempt to calm me down. None of it was working. I was in such shock. What did this mean? I felt my legs give out, as the arms hold me up. Voices started to scream my name. Then darkness.

~*~

"Roxas, please wake up. Come on Rox this isn't funny. Roxas it's Axel." I felt water on my cheek. Was someone crying? What was wrong? Where was I? What had happened? Then I remember the man in the door. Sora. I had to see Sora. I opened my eyes to see a tearful Axel face, at that imagine it slipped my mind of Sora for the time being instead a crying red head took over. Why was Axel crying? "God, I was so worried about you." He embraced me tightly in his arms. "Ever do that again."

"I just fainted Axel, it's no big deal." I felt his head dig into my shoulder. Was fainting that big of deal or something?

"Come on lets just go back out with the others." I felt two strong arms slide under me and pick me up. Naturally I wrapped my arms around Axel's neck. He brought me out of his room back into the living room. Everyone was there, Zexion, Riku, Demyx and of course Sora. They all just sat there quietly, in a awkward silence. When Demyx saw me and Axel he came running up to us.

"Is he okay?" Demyx's looked rather worried too. Was fainting that big of deal?

"Ya I think something he saw just shocked him. Come on lets go sit." Axel brought me over to a chair he sat down first and pulled me down onto his lap. Zexion was staring at us then looking to Demyx and back to us. What was that all about?

"Sooooooooo, Roxy what did you see that shocked you so much?" Should I tell them, or not? Maybe not you know just saying 'oh my god Sora is that you I'm your twin. I thought you were died but I guess now' wouldn't sound weird at all.

"Well umm, you see......." Sora now looked like he was in shock. What now I hadn't really even said a thing to him?

"Is your name Roxas Andarton?" Sora was looking with confused and hopeful eyes towards me. Had he added one and one together like me? I felt Axel tense under me. I knew he was now worried one some random basically stranger knew my name. I couldn't speak due to fear of speaking due to the face I was sure my voice wasn't working anymore, so I just nodded my head yes motion. He looked like he just won the lottery as he got up and ran towards me and Axel. I felt his arms wrap and squeeze around me. Why was Sora hugging me? Maybe he had added one and one together.

"I can't believe I've found my brother after all this time." Squealed the brunette. Everyone was now in shock. With their mouths hanging open wide. I swear if they stayed like that for much longer we could use them for candle holders. I let a chuckle at the thought bring everyone out of la la land.

"Sora, honey, what are you talking about? I thought you said he had died when you were younger?" Spoke Riku for the first time today. Hopefully everything would be fine. But what if Sora hated me for what I am, will what I was? I couldn't stand the thought of him hating me. I felt dizzy again.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled out as Sora let go of me so only Axel could hear.

"Roxas what do you.......Oh my god Roxas don't faint on me." I shut my eyes and drifted off again. I guess fainting this much was a big deal.

A/N:Cliffy I know XD i'm so mean anyways surgery and death made me late with this more to come I swear teehee.


	6. Chapter 6: WTF is happening

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Six: WTF is happening

A/N: WOW thanks for the Favs and alerts on this fanfic. And the reviews. God thanks so much you guys. Moocher friend wants fanfics up sooner so i'm trying for that. Warning there is a Lime in this and when that starts I'll put a * by the part and when it's over I"ll put another *.

~Axel POV~

Fainting blonds were never any fun, what was with Roxy fainting left and right anyways. I knew something was wrong. Was he sick, tired, stressed? What is wrong with my Roxy?

I put another blanket on he's tiny body as he slept on my bed. I felt everyone else watching from the doorway. They were all worried too just like me. Riku and Sora were right now in Roxy's room for the night. We told them to stay the night and thought that my baby wouldn't mind them in there, well I hoped at least he wouldn't. Anyways he was mostly in my room anyways. He'd been out for two hours now that I think about it.

I felt Roxas move just a inch, was he waking up now? I leaned down and pressed my lips to his rosy red lips. I felt him kiss back and two sky blue eyes looking at me. I pulled away from him and smiled down at him. Everyone else noticed Roxas was finally wake and came in to see him. Everyone else being only Dem, and Zex.

"Hey babe how you feeling?" I whispered down to my Roxy.

"Fine just really tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Crocked out my Roxy. Why wasn't my Roxy sleeping well?

"Want anything?" Spoke a rather serious Demyx which took me by surprise.

"No, just more sleep." Spoke my Roxy.

"We'll leave you alone then." Spoke Zexion as he turned and left. Calling after wards."Come Demyx."

"Night Roxy. Scream if you need anything. Axel no raping Roxy tonight he needs his rest. Nighty night you two." Spoke Demyx as he turned and left.

"I've never done it with Roxy yet Demy." I screamed after him as Roxas blushed bright red. "Be right back Roxy. Have to go get changed." I whispered to Roxas as I got up to go get ready for bed. I slipped into the bathroom with my night wear.

I slipped off the top I wore and my jeans and boxes and slipped into the shower.

As I was in midway of completing my shower routine I saw a figure walk into the bathroom. Was that Roxas? "Hello?" I spoke out to the figure.

"It's me Roxas, Axel. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to be near you. I figured you wouldn't mind if I came in here and sat on the floor and waited for you."

"No not at all. I'm also done, then I'll be in bed with you Roxy." I started to wash off my hair when I heard the dropping of clothing. What was Roxy doing out there? I felt a cold wind hit my back then it stopped but two arms wrapped around my waist now.

"I said I wanted to be near you." Roxy said as he snuggled tightly into my backside. I let out a shiver.

*"What are you doing Roxas?" I felt a hand gliding up to my nipple and the other moving a little more southern. I let out a moan as his hand started to play with my pierced nipple, something I had done with Zexion a few years back.

"I like this a lot." Spoke Roxas as he tugged lightly on my piercing. What the fuck was going on? Did someone drug my little Roxy or something? God first Riku, then Sora and now Roxas. Was this all real? I felt a hand wrap it's self around Axel junior and give a light squeeze as I let out a loud moan. God did Roxas know how to turn a man on or what? I felt Roxas let go of me and slide around so he was now facing me as he leaned up and started to kiss my lips hungrily. I let out another moan as he started to move his hand up and down on Axel junior. Roxas pulled away from my lips only to lower his head so he was eye level with Axel junior. He took both of his hands off and instead took Axel junior into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down as I let out a long low moan. I felt my release coming.

"R...Rox...I..I'm...C...Coming." I attempted to speak. Roxas must of heard cause he started to bob harder and faster. All of a sudden I felt white cross my sight as my climax happened. My back pressed up against the wall to hold myself up. I felt Roxas swall it all. He stood back up and kissed me on the lips and pulled away a few seconds after wards. "That was amazing Roxy."

*"Glad you liked it Ax I thought you would." He said as he pressed his body up against mine. After a few seconds he climbed out of the shower to let me finish washing up. The water now as cold. Great fun stuff.

~*~

Normal POV

"Riku do you think they really like us?" Spoke Sora to Riku as they cuddle together waiting for sleep to take them. They both were only in their boxers. Sora had on a pair of monkey boxers while Riku wore a pair of silk black boxers.

"They most like us some if their letting us stay in their beds."

"Maybe they don't and their just doing it to be nice."

"Sora, go to sleep. You'll find out tomorrow."

"But......." Riku put his figure on Sora's lips.

"No buts Sora. Sleep now." Riku said as he closed his eyes in a attempted to go to sleep.

"Love you Riku."

"Love you too Sora." Riku wrapped his arms tighter around Sora's waist as Sora cuddled closer to Riku.

"GOD DAMN IT!!! DID YOU JUST BITE ME ZEXION?!??!?!" Shouted a Demyx like voice.

Riku let out a sigh knowing Sora want to go see what was happening.

A/N: Not really a cliffy cause I wanted to be nice and the human moochers want this up quicker . Sorry I'm also so slow cause I had a surgery at the beginning of July that didn't go so will . plus been super busy =-=


	7. Chapter 7: Bang goes the gun

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Seven: Bang goes the gun

A/N: Being forced to updated by my bff's. Thank them otherwise I wouldn't be updating for like.............weeks ^^; school is a bitch. Oh and the game. Ya so chapter now ^^; oh ya sad chapter wrong little blood involved.

"What the hell? Do you see this, Zexy? These are bite marks, from you, on my finger. Like really, I'm the only one who bites here. Are you okay? Oh my god, are you sick Zexy? You are, wait here, lay down I'll go get soup and candy. It will make you make you feel a lot better." Demyx jumped up from the bed as fast as he could, almost falling flat on his face, only saved by a arm wrapping around his waist.

"I'm not sick Demyx, just horny, there's a difference. Now come back here before I have to leave the soft, warm, bed and get your cute ass back in it. Then I'll do whatever I want to it. Now come back Dems." Zexion growled at Demyx. Demyx complied to Zexion's command and slipped back into bed under the covers as the door banged open. A brown flop of hair, come running in onto the bed room as a silver head followed close behind but falling onto the brown flop of hair.

"Ouch Riku that hurts, your big fat ass is on top of me. Get off, please. I'd like to be able to see other things then bed sheets for the rest of my life."

"Oh, I'm hurt Sora I thought yo-" Riku, was shoved to the floor by blushing Sora. Sora stood over top of the silver haired man.

"Do. Not. Continue. That. Sentence. Unless. You. Want. To. Die." Spoke a angry, blushing, Sora.

"But you said that my ass, was a work of god's over millions of years of hard work." Sora leaped onto Riku trying to strangle him. Riku just busted out laughing will Zexion and Demyx just were giving what the fuck faces to them.

"Okay if you two lovey dovies are done fighting we'd like to have some fun." Spoke a slightly angered Zexion.

Doing a complete 180 in mood Sora jumped up near to where Zexion and Demyx were cuddling on the bed. "I like fun things. Is it a game? Can me and Riku play? Will he's ass is to big to play so just me." Sora spoke at the end poking his tongue out at Riku still on the floor.

"Sora, let's go back to our room and play a game of our own." Spoke Riku with a husky voice and a raise of the eyebrow.

"Riku I don't want to have sex right now I'd rather play a actual game. So what are you guys playing?" Sora was now jumping up and down. All of a sudden a crash could be heard that sounded like it came from the front door slamming shut.

"What the hell was that?" Spoke Riku as himself and Sora went to go check it out followed by Zexion and Demyx once they got boxers on. When they arrived at the front door Axel was slumped on the ground crying.

"What's wrong Axel? Where's Roxas?" Spoke a scared Sora as he crouched in front of Axel.

"I don't know. He just ran when he got off the phone with someone." Spoke a sadden Axel.

"Do you have any clue who he was talking to?" Spoke a calm Zexion.

"All I know was he said he'd be there in a few and left." A distressed Axel said.

"Where could have he gone this late at night?" Spoke a curious Demyx.

~*~

"Where is he?" Roxas mumbled to himself as he walked down a dark black alley. He fingered the object in his pocket. The smooth coldness of it was comforting to him. Roxas turned down to another back alley coming face to face with the three men he had been looking for. One of them had a eye patch over his one eye and a scar on his cheek. His hair was pulled back and black with two silver parts in it. He had a long black trench coat on. The second man had a black beanie on with a white trench coat that was unzipped to show a pair of brown pants, and a blue tank top that showed off his stomach. Like the first man he had a scar running across his nose. The last man too, wore a black trench coat the same as the first. He too had a scar on his face that was in the form of a X, crossing over the bridge of his nose. He had long blue hair with a few spikes on top.

"How nice for you to join us Roxas. We missed you once you left. We couldn't see that nice ass of your's shaking up on stage." Spoke the one with a eye patch as they all circled around Roxas, making Roxas start to panic a little.

"Oh, come on Xigbar be nice and let me and Saix have some meat too." Spoke the one with the beanie.

"What do you think we should do with him Seifer?" Spoke the one with blue hair.

"A little fun maybe?" Spoke Seifer with a evil smirk.

"No more fun, I came here to tell you guys no more, I found a place to stay and someone who cares for me." Spoke Roxas as he turned around to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" They all spoke in unison as they closed in on Roxas.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed as he try to brake free not noticing Xigbar slid his hand into his pocket and pull something out. The next thing Roxas knew was a loud bang and shooting pain coming from his leg.

"If we don't get any then no one does."Spoke Xigbar as they turned away and walked the opposite way of what Roxas came. Roxas let silent tears run down his face. The bullet was still in his leg and it wouldn't move without hurting a lot. He couldn't walk that was for sure.

"I guess this gun didn't help me at all in the end." Spoke Roxas as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and stared at it in his hand. "God, why couldn't you be a stupid cell phone. Be way more useful right now." Roxas was starting to feel little headed from all the blood being spilled onto the ground from him. "I'm sorry Axel, I shouldn't have came here at all." Roxas didn't have the energy left to keep his eyes open but he could hear voices and someone screaming. He could hear police and a ambulance in the distance. He could feel a board under his body, being strapped onto the board. Being wheeled and lifted up into something. Foot steps beside him, slamming of what sounded like doors. Stinging from his wound. Then someone was talking to him. He could only make out something about them wanting his name. He tried to tell them it and to call Axel but nothing came out. He felt like he was going to die right there and then. The last thing he thought before he fainted was 'Axel, where are you?'

~*~

"Come on Axe, I'm sure it's nothing you did. He must have had a appointment or something he need to go to." Spoke Demyx as he sat beside Axel on the couch rubbing his hand up and down Axel's back.

"Demyx it's been three hours, where could he be?" Spoke a depressed Axel. The news was playing in the background only being watched by Zexion and Riku, and Sora had fallen asleep in Riku's arms earlier.

"You guys look." Spoke Riku pointing towards the screen that showed a a news reporter sitting behind a desk.

' A young man was shot in the leg. He was rushed to Twilight hospital. He's still in surgery. It hasn't yet been conformed if he will be okay. It's believed to be gang related. If you have any information please contact the police.' After the reporter was done with the story, Riku shut off the tv.

"You guys don't think do you?" Spoke Riku.

"I think that may be so." Spoke a calm Zexion but you could tell on the inside he was deeply worried. Axel shot up from where he was sitting after process what he just heard. He ran and grabbed his car keys and jacket.

"You guys coming, or what?" Axel spoke as he slipped on his shoes soon followed by everyone else. Everyone went out into Axel's car as Axel locked up the door. Zexion stood beside the driver's side door with he hand held out.

"I'm driving, I don't feel like dying right now with the way you are." Axel grudgingly handed over the keys to the car to Zexion as he and Zexion climbed into their seats. Zexion turned on the engine and pulled out of their driveway and head down towards the hospital.

~*~

They all run up to the front desk and asked about their John Doe that was being operating on right now. The lady couldn't tell them just but said their wallet ID them to be Roxas Hitoris. Telling her that they were he's friends she lead them to a room in which they could wait to hear from the doctors about Roxas. They all sat in silence for what seemed like two hours. Then finally a doctor came out dressed in a blue uniform and mask down around his neck.

"Are you all here about Roxas?" They all nodded their heads in unison. "We're not done yet but we're in need of more blood. We're short on hand of fresh blood so we we're wondering if any of you are either O negitave or A postive?"

"I'm O negitave" Spoke Axel as he stood up.

"Would you mind if we transfer blood from you to Roxas?"

"No not at all."

"Follow me and we'll get you set up." Axel followed the doctor back behind the two double doors. The doctor got him to change into a hospital gown and told Axel not to freak on how Roxas looked right now. The put a mouth mask on Axel and lead him into the ER. There on the table in front of him was his Roxas with tubes sticking out of everywhere. He had one in his mouth, wires measuring different things on him. A team of nurses and doctors were busy at work on Roxas' thigh. But the thing that got to Axel the most, was Roxas' face, so died and lifeless. It scared Axel, but he could only watch as he was soon pushed onto a table as the doctors got ready to draw blood from him. He felt them trying to find a good vein was. Once they found one they stuck a needle in his arm and began to take Axel's blood and put it inside only thing the whole time Axel could think about was Roxas.

"Your a very loyal friend." Spoke on of the nurse to Axel.

"He's a great person I'd do anything to help him." He felt the needle pull out of him and nurses fussing over him making sure he was okay as they lead him out. He got changed back into his street clothes and went back to waiting with the other's. Now just to wait and see.

A/N:oooohhhhhh yes I had to do it you'll see later. AWWWWWWWWW isn't Axel sweet. Teehee xD side note just thought a part of Axel is always inside Roxas now. Holy cow this is so long for me to write. WOW 5 pages later xD o god i'm so impressed with myself now xD as I stay up till 2am to write it I'll proofread in the morning through to tired to now. Anyone played 358/2 days cause I so badly want to put not allowed to so ya :'( Oh ya guess what 2,000 words


	8. Chapter 8: And the line goes straight

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Eight: And the line goes straight.

A/N: Ain't it just sad right now. I'm sorry for that but hey not all story are always happy and stuff unless their Disney for some odd reason.

Axel paced up and down in the guest room at the hospital. It been over five hours since Roxas was brought in. They hadn't heard any word of how he was doing since Axel had given blood. Sora and Riku had fallen asleep on their make shift bed of chairs pushed together with blankets from the hospital. Zexion and Demyx slept on the couch off in the corner with hospital blankets too. Axel however sat in a chair, awake, waiting for news of Roxas. He was to worried about Roxas to sleep. He just sat awake staring over at a clock trying to imagine who and why would someone shot Roxas. He couldn't come up with anything but them trying to rob him and he protested against the idea. At least he hoped Roxas was the victim not the dealer.

Axel could feel his eyes starting to grow heavy with sleep. He tried as hard as he could to stay awake but failed, falling into a restless sleep.

~*~

"Axel, wake up." Axel could hear someone who sounded like Demyx speaking to him. He registered someone shaking his shoulder. He didn't want to get up quite yet so he pretend to continue to sleep till they left him alone but they still continued to shake his shoulder and speak to him. Finally giving in, Axel opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him with a doctor in the background. Noticing it was the same one operating on Roxas the night, he jumped out of his chair now fully awake and ran over to the doctor.

"How's he doing doctor?" Axel spoke quietly as if he was wrong to ask the doctor of that.

"He should live. I'm not sure if he can ever walk again at least not on his left leg. The bullet torn through a lot of nerves and muscle when it went through him. You all can go visit him just keep it down because he'll still be out of it from the medicine." The doctor spoke as he turned around for them all to follow. They all followed the doctor down a maze of hallways, stopping at a door that had the number 4293 on it. Under the number was a piece of paper, with the name Roxas Hitoris on it. The doctor pushed open the door to let them in. The room was small just big enough for them all. In the room there was four cheap black chairs, and it had light blue walls and two windows along with a bed with Roxas in it with a billion and one tubes and wires hooked up to him. Beside him was a night stand on the other side was machines of all kind of sizes. They all took a seat on the chairs, but Axel being the one who decided to stand by Roxas bed side. Roxas still hadn't woken up but they all thought it was best to just let him sleep due to what all happened, they knew he need his sleep.

~*~

A hour or so later Roxas finally woke up. Axel being first to noticed went over and held his hand and knelled down so he could easily see Axel's face. "How you doing love?" Axel asked Roxas quietly as if he was talking to a three year old.

"My throat is really dry and my leg hurts a lot. But I could be worse."Roxas spoke in a hoarse voice. Sora hearing the fact Roxas was thirsty went out to find a nurse to get something for him to drink.

"You scared us all you know? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Axel, I should have known they wouldn't just let me place through to talk to........"

"You did nothing wrong, sweet Roxas. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt." Axel spoke as rivers ran down from his eyes and he bent forward to wrap Roxas in his arms and hold tight but not to tight as to hurt. Axel let the tears he'd been holding back finally be let free as he held Roxas in his arms. He'd been so worried. He felt someone tap his shoulder as he turned his head to face Sora holding out a glass of water for Roxas. Letting go against his own will Axel handed the water to Roxas who drank it all down as fast as he could.

"So Roxas, where were you going so late at night?" Sora asked. Roxas looked scared and nervous. Everyone just sat and stood there staring at the blonde as Axel bite his lip nervously.

A/N: I know short. I'm sorry just been busy and stuff. Thanks to dem for being my new grammar nazi. Teehee

E/N: bwahaha you better add in my little blurb for editing!! luvs ya!! and bring me tic tacs!!

A/N: I'll find a different payment dem I have no tic tacs. So ya thank to my lovely editor. 3


	9. Chapter 9: Death a new escape

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Nine: Death a new escape

A/N: So a new Chapter teehee. Not much to say just really super busy I mean super when I say that. Oh ya thank you so much to the lovely mei lynn 64 and maximum-ride-23 for your guys nice review. It made me smile and want to update faster. You may want to get some kneelex this chapter is going to be sad.

NOTE~ Skipping to back home. Roxas is right now on crouches.

"Need anything Roxy?" Axel asked as he peeked his head into Roxas' room were Roxas was laying down on his bed. He wore a pair of black pj pants and a white tank top. Axel wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tank top and black bunny hug.

"Axel." Roxas whispered nervous of what he was about to say. "Can you please come here?" Axel stepped into the room slowly sitting down on the edge of Roxas' bed taking his closest hand into his own.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Roxas looked so nervous like he was about to die or something.

"The reason I went out that night---"

Axel cut him off before he could continue. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Axel, please be quiet I need to tell you this." Axel went quiet and Roxas continued. "A few years ago I started on doing a few drugs here and there, you know to please myself. I started to get into the hard stuff needing the money to pay them off I went to a dealer I knew would give me drugs for sex. I give him or his men a blow here, a dick up the ass there for them. After a while I started to slow down on the drugs. When I was performing they'd come and sit there and watch me. After you came and saved me from that scene he got pissed. That day he finally found my number and called me telling me he wanted to talk. He said he was clean off drugs and was starting new. He said he wanted to talk and hang out. He said that he missed me. I should have known he was just wanting me. He didn't want to talk. I thought I could go and tell him to fuck himself and leave me alone and have that be it. I guess not. When I went to leave him and his men shot me. His name is Xigbar. He's part of a Organization. Him, Seifer, and Saix are the leaders."

Axel could feel tears running down his face. 'How could anyone do that to his angel? They were going to pay.' Axel hugged Roxas close to him. "Roxas, I'm so so sorry. I wish I could take away all your pain."

Roxas clutched his hands unto the back of Axel's shirt. "Axel you didn't do a thing. I was the stupid one."

"Shhh, baby just rest." Axel and Roxas lay like that till Roxas fell into a deep sleep. Axel slipped away from Roxas and went into his room. He went over to his dresser and dug through it looking for his knife. Finally finding it Axel put the knife into his pocket, grabbed his phone and keys, and ran out into his car past everyone else. He knew they wouldn't question him thinking he was just late for a appointment or something. He flipped open his phone dialing a long forgotten number but yet still memorized into his finger tips. He put it up to his ear waiting for someone to pick up. Finally hearing a female voice say hello. He spoke back.

"Hey, Larxene, I know you don't want to ever speak to me again but I need your help. You remember Xigbar and the others? Do you happen to know where they hang out now a days?"

"Axel, why the fuck do you want to know where they are?"

"Larxene." Axel growled.

"Fine, fine, you know the old hang out? That's where they still hang out."

"Figures. Thanks Larxene." Axel hung up and drove off to the park him and the group he used to hang out with so many years ago. There sat three men. Two in black trench coats and one in a white trench coat. The men in the black trench coats had blue long hair and the other a black ponytail with two silver strikes. The man in the white trench coat had a black beanie on.

Axel ran up to them. Finally see him they all stood up and started to walk over to him. "Oh, lookie, lookie. Axel finally came back." Xigbar laughed obviously high as hell.

"So you all think you can fuck Roxas over without seeing me?" Axel spoke coldly and harsh.

"That little blonde slut you mean?" Spoke Saix in which they all laughed at.

"Slut? Oh really?" Axel leaped over to Saix punching him hard in the jaw. In reaction they all pulled out their guns and knifes. Axel took his knife too out. "You know what that little blonde slut is my boyfriend, who I fucking love. You all hurt him and now you all must die." Taking his knife he killed them all.(1)

After he was done he took his finger and wrote on the sidewalk beside them, 'Think twice before you touch my boy. Come around I'll let you feel the burn.'

1. Okay I didn't say how he killed them cause I really don't want to say. I'll say later how he did but I don't want to write about it now.

A/N: O_O Axel killed three people OMG . the last part is from Think Twice by Eve 6. Love that song. Yes I changed girl to boy through xD. My lovely editor nickname is Demyx her da and youtube is demyxlovescookies her fanfiction account is xBytheSeax.

E/N: BWAHAHAH!!!!!! u actually have decent grammar... a few things to fix up!!! this made me tear up!! :'( but now im fiiiiiii~ne!! XD loverly grammar here!!! lolz!! (mentioning after the x and by and the and sea there is a - if all of my stalkers wanna find me again!! i miss them!)

A/N:OMG really that's surprising xD


	10. Chapter 10: A little bit crazy?

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Ten: A little bit crazy?

A/N: School is super busy right now . plus getting needles and dying hair xD which right now is drying and I think it may be to light NOTE Xigbar's and Saix's last names came from my math test book xD can you tell what class I write in?

"Where's Axel?" Questioned a tired Roxas to a cuddling Zexion and Demyx. Both seeing Roxas, rushed up to help him with his crutches. They helped him over to the couch. They set him down and in between themselves. "Where's Axel you two?"

"Roxas, don't be mad, but we don't know. He took off about a hour ago, mad. He phoned someone in his car and took off." Spoke a ashamed Demyx.

"WHAT?!??!?! Oh. My. God. He wouldn't go off after the person who shot me if I told him who it was, would he?" Both Zexion and Demyx looked at each other with scared faces.

"Roxas, a few years ago a man... Hurt me real bad. When I told Axel who hurt me, he went and murdered them." Spoke a sullen Demyx.

"Roxas, Axel is sort of insane." Spoke Zexion.

~*~

"So Cloud got any idea who killed these men? Or even how?" Said a man with a scar running across his nose with a mid length brown hair. He wore a police officer uniform.

"As for as I can tell the killer stabbed them in the heart. The one with black hair was also stabbed in the left eye."Spoke a blonde with spiky hair also in a police officer uniform. "No idea who did it through."

"Toxic screen shows a high amount of weed and alcohol in all their blood systems. There was also trance amounts of gun residue on the man with the black hair."

"I just got some id on them, Leon. Xigbar Burt, age 37, one with the black hair. Saix Thieson, age 27, the one with the weird blue hair. Seifer Almasy, age 25, the kid in the beanie."

"How interesting. Cloud what's their old high schools?"

"Cancue high, why Leon, you know them or something?" Cloud said with a puzzled look.

"Just a hunch." Spoke Leon off in a daze. "Come on we're going on a little trip to see a old friend." Both of them grabbed their coats and went out into Leon's cruiser.

~*~

"What do you mean insane?" Yelled Roxas, angered by Axel's best friends.

"Roxas, I'll tell you a story but you must not say a word to anyone else?" Roxas nodded his head. "A few years ago, I had the shit beat out of me. Zexion found me and brought me to Axel. When I told Axel who did it he killed them and the passerby. He said it was for me. The court dropped the charges on insanity. Axel got help. When he got out he said he was better." Zexion pulled a crying Demyx into his arms kissing the top of his head.

"Oh my god, he wouldn't would he?" Roxas held his head in his hands as he screamed.

"The guy's name was Xemnas." Spoke a calm Zexion. Roxas looked up at them stunned.

"No."

~*~

Axel fell to the ground in the park. Just a little ways away was the dead bodies of the people he just killed along with the police. He was laughing quietly to himself, trying not to be heard. After laughing for a while Axel pulled out his cell and dialed a number in. Once the phone on the other side was picked up and he heard someone started to breath on it he spoke. "Their dead, Roxas."

"What?" Roxas whispered in shock.

"I killed Xigbar, Saix and Seifer for you. Are you happy baby?"

"Please come home." Roxas was on the verge of breaking.

"I'll be home soon." Axel snickered. "Love ya." Axel hung up and headed over to his car. Axel drove off into the distance.

~*~

"Love ya." Roxas hung up shaking.

"He killed them." Roxas fell to the floor shaking. Demyx and Zexion shared knowing looks.

"Roxas, please don't blame Axel. Lots happened in his past." Zexion looked over to the clock seeing the time he and Demyx went over and helped Roxas get ready for bed.

"You sure you'll be fine Roxas?" Spoke a rarely serious Demyx.

"Yes, now off to bed, you two." Both of them went through he door into their room. Sitting down at the head of the bed Zexion crawled into Demyx's welcoming arms.

"You think he'll be okay?" Demyx whispered into Zexion's hair.

"I hope, Axel needs someone to love him."

"I do too. Sex now?" Demyx chuckled.

"Is it always about the sex with you?"

"Only with you Sexy Zexy." Demyx purred.

~*~

Roxas laid back on his bed knowing Axel be home soon. It been a hour since Zexion's and Demyx's love making had ended. Hearing a lock click, Roxas prepared himself. Roxas started to shake a little in fear. He had no idea what Axel would do to him. He heard his door knob turning.

A/N: OMG cliff hanger so evil I know. XD yes I've killed 4 people so far, more to come still.

E/N: U LIED!!!! U SAID I WOULDNT HAVE TO CHANGE MUCH!!! lolz!!! i like leaving notes! XD especially cuz u respond and i cant do anything about it!!!!

A/N: Sorry I thought I did goodz. . xD


	11. Chapter 11: No one is right

Pole Dancer

by Byebye908

Chapter Eleven: No one is right

A/N: Why hello there? XD i'm so slow anymore. I blame getting a new phone and redoing my room it's emptier now :( xD anyone still remember how this all started, with one pole dancer remember that for this chap okay?

Roxas, tensed watching Axel walk into the room, closing the door behind him shut. Slowly walking over to Roxas, Axel let out a low chuckle. Roxas looked in fear at the green pools of Axel's eyes. Axel reached out a hand stroking Roxas' face only for Roxas to flinch and tremble under his touch.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Axel said chuckling. Roxas just whimpered in fear. "I was only protecting you." Sensing rage building up in Axel, Roxas jumped from his bed running, to his surprise but still with a slight limp and shooting pain up his leg, out of the room as Axel chased after him yelling. Roxas ran down the hall to Zexion and Demyx's room not brothering to knock, he flung up the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He didn't think he could run any longer, with basically jumping on one foot all the way due to being shot in the leg. Both Demyx and Zexion stared at him in confusion till Axel let out another angry string of curses from the other side of the door. Demyx spread his arms open welcoming a scared Roxas, as Zexion got up and went out the door. Demyx cuddle Roxas close like a mother would kissing the top of his head, as Roxas let out quiet tears, as a war of yelling from Axel and Zexion happened just beyond the door. A bang suddenly was heard making Roxas let a whimper as Demyx gasped. Silence came over the house as they watched the door knob turn. Roxas to scared to see what would happen next, took off into the closet as Axel slowly stepped in seeing Demyx staring at him in shock.

"Axel, where is Zexion?" Demyx ask boldly. Axel just laughed at the words like they were nothing. "Axel I'm warning you know stay back I know you're my friend but right now your not right. You need help."

"No, no I don't need help. The bastards that thought they could fuck with Roxas are the not right ones." Axel punched Demyx in the face knocking him out. Roxas let out a gasp. He searched around for anything to help him, wishing he was still working his dancing job. Working for Luxord was way better then dealing with Axel right now.

"Roxy, Roxy come come out where ever you are?" Axel laughed manically.

~*~

"Leon are we almost there?" Cloud whined for the billionth time. Leon pulled up into a driveway behind a truck.

"Yes we here now Cloud." Leon looked at the house then looked over at Cloud with a serious face on. "Get your gun out I don't think it's safe." Cloud looked confused but along with Leon grabbed his gun, getting out of the police cursor. Slowly they walked up to the door finding it unlocked. Cloud followed Leon up a set up stairs and down a hallway finding a man with silver blueish bangs in front of his face knocked out. Leon kneed down to find a heart beat, as Cloud in to reporting their situation. Standing up they entered through the only open door to see another man knocked out with a blonde mullet slash mohawk. Looking around the room like there had been a fight recently in the room, clothes we're everywhere, a lamp smashed on the floor, a book case toppled. Leon went over to the man on the bed to find he still had a pluse. A scream was heard from the other side of the house. Cloud and Leon took off towards it.

~*~

Roxas grabbed a lamp off of the coffee table throwing it at Axel only to hit a wall as Axel ran towards him. Roxas' back hit a hard surface. "Damn." He mumbled under his breath. Axel just snickered pinning Roxas against the wall. He put a hand under Roxas' chin raising it up to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong Roxas? I thought you loved me."

"Axel please stop it this isn't you." Roxas kicked Axel in the groin spiriting of back into the hallway only to collude with a hard chest. He looked up to see two police officers. One of the two men had a scar running across his nose with mid length brown hair. The other had blonde spiky hair going every which way.

"Please help me." Roxas whispered as he run past them into his bedroom ducking under the bed. Wishing for god's help.

~*~

"Come on Cloud you heard him." Leon ran into the living room to find Axel slowly standing up again.

"Now Roxas why'd you go-- Oh hello Leon, I didn't know you came over to play too." Axel slowly stepped towards Leon and Cloud only to have two guns pointed straight at him.

"Axel, put your hands where we can see, them." Leon barked out.

"No can do." Axel ran into a adjoining room. Leon and Cloud ran after him only to find a open window and no Axel. "Damn it!" Leon slammed a fist down onto a near by counter.

~*~

"Sora get your ass back here." Riku joked as he chased his husband back to their car. They'd just finished doing some grocery shopping. Sora stopped when he reached the car waiting for Riku to come and let him in. When Riku reached the car too, he pecked Sora on the lips and opened the doors for both, him and Sora.

"You know Riku we haven't visited Roxas, and them recently, want to surprise them by dropping by?" Sora questioned Riku.

"Fine but if they get mad it's your fault." Riku said as he backed out of his parking spot and onto the road in the direction of Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion's home, unknowingly being followed by another car.

A/N: OMG Axel is crazy eeeeeee. =.= it's so hard to write Axel's part. OMFG no editor this time around sorry Demy I couldn't wait any longer Don't worry I get your busy xP


End file.
